Tell Me Why
by 0o0Moondust0o0
Summary: Nagumo feels all his soccer plays were all futile and a failure. He starts to feel bad about himself and gets really depressed. Suzuno helps him lift up his spirit and tells him all isn't over yet.


So guys…I was bored so I came up with a short (yet boring) fic. And my other fics, uhm…I would try to finish them this summer…! I really promise for those who can't wait for my updating of new chapters! And same goes to my HiroMido pairing… love those two. Sorry for being not so enthusiastic cause—it's back school time and I really have to study hard again… :( Enjoy…! Don't own IE, if I did…I would be married to Nagumo in GO… ;D This takes place after the Fire Dragon match—days later.

**#+#+#+#**

"I'm living my life hopeless…" Nagumo heaved a long frustrated sigh. They have once lost to Raimo—Inazuma Japan, again. He corrected himself. He lost to them in Prominence, Chaos then Fire Dragon? Nagumo thought deep down. Was he never going to excel in soccer? _Am I really that weak?_ Nagumo felt acrimonious of himself. If he only had a great spirit…he had confidence, indeed he did but the confidence _Endou_ had was no match for hi— _why do I bother talk about that freak?_ He landed on his bed making it billow and put his arms behind his head. "Why do I always lose?" he questioned himself, frowning. Hadn't he noticed? He_ did _apparently know but every time it lurked in his mind, he ignored it. He ignored it; he didn't want himself to get dragged down to these miserable thoughts. But now, were these thoughts— facts, had him pinned to the floor? He lost those precious matches where he could prove how great his soccer was… it all failed and he couldn't accept it. Every single match was futile…he thought. He had the confidence, the arrogance and pride, he carried it with him. But the pride he showed to others wasn't worth it. Showing your vanity on something but it was all crap in the end. Nagumo slapped his cheeks, "How did I…manage to do that...?" He felt the blanket of shame cover him completely. It was all over. _It's all done…this is the end._ He concluded. He felt the urge to stop playing soccer, he felt ashamed of it, he regretted it.

_What do I own? What do I have? What blessings were showered upon me? Is it really…nothing?_

_I'm still alive, that is something to be thanked of…but I'm hardly breathing. I don't even know who I am anymore. Who am I? What is my destiny?_ Nagumo started to get overly conscious about himself. He used to be the careless, insensitive, haughty jerk. But the redhead panicked, he didn't know what to do with his life, he didn't know what path his life would go. Did he even think that his paths had light? Someone to guide him through it…? Nagumo clenched his fists, he started to feel so useless. No one cared about him…that's what he thought. He had nobody…no one to—

"Nagumo…" the redhead heard a knock on his door. He guessed it right, it was Suzuno. Just by listening to his girly voice you could obviously tell.

"Come in…" he let the blue-haired teen in his dorm. He forgot about his thoughts a while ago. He wouldn't want himself crying in front of the ice boy. Suzuno swore he heard Nagumo sniffle, it was soft, but they were the only two in the room, so of course his ears were able to pick up the slightest of noises.

"You're feeling down…aren't you?" Suzuno in the concerned eyes, Nagumo's eyes met his and noticed the worried look on Gaze—Suzuno. He had to get used to the normal names.

"I'm fine…" Nagumo rolled his eyes and obviated his gaze. He felt a prickly feeling start in his eyes; he tried to hold it back. He hadn't cried in years, he didn't want to break that record. Suzuno was sceptical about Nagumo's response.

"Don't you know that it's a fact that_ 'I'm fine', 'It's nothing', 'I'm alright'_ are one of the most common and recognizable lies…? You don't have to act." The blue-haired teen pulled a face at the redhead, knowing he was lying. Nagumo scowled at the ice boy and 'hmphed'.

"Lah, lah, go on…brag about how many facts you know." The redhead lampooned on Suzuno making him pout. He hid himself under his pillow reluctant to hear any of Gazel useless talk.

"I was not bragging…I just wanted you to tell me the truth." Suzuno shot back, for the past few days Nagumo had been acting strangely that it worried his teammates a lot, especially Suzuno. Nagumo would lock himself in his room, and he wouldn't eat plus he was really quiet. He changed; this change of Nagumo's is very unusual.

"Okay, you've got me…" Nagumo capitulated, staying silent for seconds after his confession.

"Everyone noticed you know…" Suzuno folded his arms,

"Noticed what…?" as if he didn't know a thing about how he had been acting peculiar lately.

"Oh stop that nonsense, you know what." The blue-haired boy glared at Nagumo. Nagumo stared at him back not saying anything, the redhead looked so innocent it made Suzuno tell him: "How you've been acting strangely, staying in your room for hours and not eating so regularly anymore…" Suzuno told him examples,

"Oh…" Nagumo had nothing else to say.

Awkward silence filled the room; Nagumo sighed and put his arms behind while Suzuno sat there, feeling the texture of the redhead's bed with his finger. Nagumo just have presently noticed…Suzuno. What's he here for?

"Wait a minute…what are you doing here?" Nagumo turned his head in a whip and glowered at him. Suzuno's eyes enlarged and blushed lightly. Nagumo continued to glare at him, making Suzuno turn his head towards the door,

"I-I just…" Suzuno bit his lip, Nagumo waited patiently for his answer.

"Oi, oi…I have no time for this." The redhead complained, folding his arms on his chest. "Get out if you have no business here…" Nagumo bluntly told Suzuno. To be honest with Nagumo right now. He wanted Suzuno to stay, he wanted someone to talk to about his current situation yet he was afraid that his former rival would look at him as a weak person; he didn't want Suzuno to laugh at him, it would be a total shame.

"I'll just…go to my back to my dorm." Suzuno stood up, the redhead's eyes narrowed.

"So you're telling me you came here for nothing…?" Nagumo stood up as well,

"I-It's not that…I-I just..." Suzuno sounded like a guilty man in a court. Suzuno scratched his hair instead of stroking it, Nagumo found it remarkably cute seeing his former rival scratch his hair looking like he had lice or something. He let out a soft chuckle. Suzuno lashed his gaze back to the redhead shooting him a confused glare, "Why you laughing…?" inquired the blue-haired teen. Burn let out another chuckle and placed a hand on Suzuno's snow-blue hair.

"I've never seen you scratch your head like an _idiot_ before…" Nagumo replied in between laughs ruffling the other teen's hair. Suzuno pouted and narrowed his eyes in a playful manner,

"I'm not an idiot…plus hands off **my** hair." His hands slapped off Nagumo's hands. Nagumo rubbed his hand scowling at Suzuno, he thought of something to annoy his friend,

"Why won't you let me touch your hair? Don't tell me you've got lice…" the redhead teased letting out a snicker, hearing that made Suzuno flinch and look angrily at Nagumo. Nobody messes with the ice boy's hair except himself.

"Oi, oi… Why'd you come up with such nasty joke?" as expected, Suzuno did get a bit irritated. He pulled up a finger and pointed at Nagumo's cowlick—everyone usually called a _tulip_. "Maybe you're the one with lice…! Just look at your tulip-hair, pointing up like that…are lice helping it stand up like that?" Suzuno shot back smirking in arrogance.

"Why you…!" Nagumo was going to push Suzuno... Haa…just look at how their little arguments turn to big ones…

Suzuno's eyes widened in shock as he wasn't ready for such sudden action, he rolled to the side Nagumo's bed and was able to catch himself from the fall. Nagumo on the other hand, lunged in forward and hit the bed's headboard.

"Ouch!" he rubbed the reddish part of his forehead, Suzuno let out a childish laugh. He just saw someone stupidly charge forward to a bed's headboard! The ice boy slapped his knee and kept on giggling, he literally started to tear up a bit.

"Hey…that's no funny…" Nagumo felt a blush spread across his cheeks, "It hurt you know…" Nagumo stuck up a tongue at Suzuno. Suzuno's continuous series of laughing had become softer and weaker then he finally stopped, wiping the tear to his right from all his hysterical laughing. The ice boy had just currently noticed Nagumo's forehead turn reddish,

"Aww…poor Haruya…" Suzuno mocked in a sarcastic kind of voice. Nagumo acted like he was going to cry, he buried his head in his knees and pretended to sniffle, Suzuno grew curious and took two to three steps closer, little did he know Nagumo was playing a prank on him. Before Suzuno knew it, he just caught himself in a pillow fight. He actually fell for it, Nagumo would never cry in front of someone. Luckily he was able to dodge the sudden whip of Nagumo's pillow, subsequently taking a pillow the redhead was stepping on making Nagumo slip and fall forward.

"Yaaah!" Nagumo's arms flapped like a chicken trying to balance himself, yet he failed and fell on Suzuno's body. The blue-haired boy let out a yelp and tried to slip out of Nagumo's burden on him before he would get hit by a pillow.

"Ha! Ha!" Nagumo's eyes in a _'today's-your-last-day_' expression, he raised up his pillow and pounded it on Suzuno repeatedly, Suzuno took his pillow too and flung it on Nagumo's face as hard as he could that feathers started to come out of it.

"Ha! You think you're so strong eh?" Suzuno drove Nagumo away by hitting him repeatedly that the redhead had to back away, Suzuno then stood up and crawled up on the Nagumo's bed, he took four more pillows and threw it to his former rival, but on the last fling of pillows, the redhead was able to catch one.

"Take cover!" Nagumo exclaimed followed by a maniacal laugh, the redhead chased Suzuno around his room, to be honest; the two boys really looked silly. They were acting very immature and juvenile.

Nagumo dropped himself on top of Suzuno and trapped him, the redhead was about to thrash the cushion on the blue-haired teen, raising his two arms behind his head when he sighted Suzuno's teal blue eyes that looked like dark sapphire gems. About a couple of seconds had passed, Nagumo couldn't avert his gape on the ice teen, the teal orbs of Suzuno had caught its prey, while he on the other hand was mesmerized of the redhead's gold irises. They stared at each other without saying anything…not even a single word. Nagumo dropped the pillow he was holding, "Suzuno…" the redhead called, the blue-haired teen blinked twice. He started to apprehend that they were in an erotic position right now. The ice teen snapped his gaze away from the redhead,

"Yes…?" Suzuno replied, in a timid tone, still avoiding eye contact from Nagumo. The ice boy felt warm hands touch his cheeks and move his head towards the redhead. Suzuno blushed crimson red seeing Nagumo stare at him like he had just grown an eye on his forehead.

"Your eyes…" Nagumo leaned in closer, "they're beautiful..." he continued to gaze at the teal-eyed boy, Nagumo grew hypnotized rather than in love. Suzuno wanted to cry, tears started to cloud at the corners of his eyes, he was going to tell Nagumo what he wanted to tell him long, long ago.

"Nagumo…" Suzuno moved his head abruptly to the side, removing Nagumo's hands that cupped his cheeks; Nagumo had finally got a hold of himself. "Why…?" Suzuno swallowed, a tetchy feeling started to fill his eyes. Nagumo's eye brows amplified in apprehension.

"_Tell me why…_" Suzuno's voice hitched, this was awkward. Their fun pillow fight playtime had turned to some drama show.

"Oi, why a long face…" Nagumo noticed the tears on each corner of Suzuno's eyes. "Those stunning eyes of yours wouldn't be that beautiful if you cry…" Nagumo wiped the blue-haired teen's tears with his thumb. Suzuno never knew Nagumo could be this sweet and sympathetic. He never saw him like this, he didn't know the blind fact that Nagumo wasn't overall rude and arrogant…he had his own sweet side. Everybody had that. No matter how you look at anybody, even if you already know that they're rude (or think that they're rude), they would always have a soft side, there is always a place for kindness in everything small or big. You should never judge someone by the he or she looks, you never know, that person might have some reason to abhor you; there is always a reason why emotions change. If everyone thinks hate is the opposite of love, they are equivocally wrong. Indifference is the converse of those two.

"Tell me why Nagumo! It's been months…!" Suzuno pushed Nagumo away with his fists. Yelling at him like that startled him, what's not to be startled of when the person you know who's very serious moments ago—just started crying and yelling at you all of a sudden?

"Whoa…! Whoa, Suzuno…calm down." Nagumo was taken aback rather than leaning forward and rubbing Suzuno's back to comfort him. He hadn't seen Suzuno cry in years, the ice teen's tears were frozen all throughout the years that passed, when Suzuno had grown attracted to Nagumo, it started to melt the frozen tears that lie within his cold personality. It was almost literal because Suzuno's element was ice and Nagumo's was fire. At any rate, Suzuno cried:

"I'm in love with you…!" while crying, Suzuno started chuckling. It was kinda creepy to see someone crying then laughing all at the same time. "I'm…in love with you…" Suzuno's tears continued to patter. Nagumo grew apprehensive; he didn't exactly know how to respond right now. This was a big confession Suzuno just told him. Listening to what Suzuno was gonna say was the best thing Nagumo could just do right now… "I—I don't understand w-why…I just don't!" Suzuno ran his fingers up his hair. His voice sounded traumatized since it was in a trembling manner. "I—I d-don't understand why I—I would fall in love wi-with so-someone who really hates me…something's de-definitely wrong with me Nagumo…" Suzuno bit his own lip trying to calm himself when he couldn't, "I fee—feel like an idiot loving you…tell me why! Because I'm re-really confu-fused!" Suzuno's innocent teal eyes shot on Nagumo; which scared him a bit, Nagumo drew back even more, this was really creeping him out.

"Tell me why! Because I don't fucking understand a single thing about it! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" starting from the loathing words that were spat on the redhead, Suzuno started throwing pillows then books at him. This really scared the other teen, Suzuno was acting like he was possessed by some devil; luckily he was able to dodge from the materials that were thrown towards him.

"Wait! Wait! Suzuno, calm—calm—calm down!" Nagumo flew behind the other side of the bed where he much safer in. Suzuno screamed and pulled Nagumo's collar which choked the redhead, Suzuno was crazy and was out of control. Nagumo was able to run forward but the fact that Suzuno still chased to kill him didn't break just yet. "SUZUNO! Are you outta your mind! Stop! Stop!" Nagumo raised his two arms in an '_I surrender'_ expression, but Suzuno continued to charge forward,

"You stupid, stupid, stupid asshole! You make me wanna—GYAAAH!" Suzuno had looked like his head just exploded, he looked around to find something to throw on Nagumo, he was out of his mind, he didn't even know what he was doing. He saw Nagumo's cell phone on top of his table and snatched it, Nagumo's eyes widened like it was gonna pop out; Suzuno was going to throw his phone? Nagumo snapped out of his pusillanimous self and yelled at Suzuno pushing him on his bed,

"HAVE YOU TOTALLY LOST YOUR MIND! THROWING MY PHONE IS SO OFF THE BORDER!" Nagumo snatched his phone back and slammed (not that hard) on the table to his side and continued to grab hold on Suzuno's wrists. The teal-eyed boy had finally recovered from stupid to brains. His eyes enlarged seeing Nagumo ever so close to his face, "Do you really think I hate you huh? Do you really think I hate you so much? Huh? Are you that stupid Suzuno! If I'd hate you so much—then…then…I must have killed you like years ago! Snap out of those mixed thoughts **Gazel**, I don't hate you!" Nagumo gritted his teeth annoyed by Gazel's jumping to conclusions without him not knowing about anything. Suzuno reddened, if Nagumo didn't hate him then he… "Why are you so innocent? Are you really that naive…?" Nagumo didn't know how to say he too liked him; he shook his head, "Suzuno…I just want you to know…ghaa…bullshit, what's the use?" Nagumo didn't finish his words off, he gave up and leaned in forward, he pressed his lips on the blue-haired teen, Nagumo had no other way to tell the moron to understand. A kiss would answer it all….Nagumo had feelings for him too. Suzuno had longed for this, he had daydreamt of this fantasy once, he and the redhead kissing in his room. _De javu_, it actually came true. Suzuno's cheeks turned pink, he couldn't believe the fact Nagumo was actually kissing him. The ice boy swathed his arms around the redhead's neck and pushed the kiss back. For about thirty seconds that had passed, they broke the kiss apart. Suzuno looked up on Nagumo, the redhead licked his lips clean. It made Suzuno turn rosier,

"Idiot…" Suzuno averted his head; Nagumo chuckled lightly at his response. The redhead mooched closer to the teal-eyed teen and gently whispered:

"I don't hate you…'kay?" Nagumo planted a kiss on the blue-haired teen's cheek. Nagumo cupped Suzuno's cheeks and smiled benevolently. Suzuno's teal eyes softened, touching Nagumo's left cheek. Nagumo grinned, slowly placing his hand on top of Suzuno's boxers,

"Don't you even think about it…" the blue-haired teen playfully glared and poked Nagumo's cheek. Nagumo's grin always meant something… and Suzuno could always tell. Nagumo had finally smiled; Nagumo had finally recovered from his lonesome world and stepped on to happier side…

_**Nagumo's P.O.V.**_

_I won't close my eyes anymore… I won't stay long locked in my room as if I had shackles on my feet… It's just a waste of time to, I had shackles on my feet, I had the key as well, but I didn't want to myself to set free. Why? Not until the person came here and showed me the brighter sides of life… We may lose some cherish and important things sometimes, such as my soccer. I may have lost but I didn't need to feel like it was the end of everything. Maybe there was a reason why… Maybe because that particular reason didn't want me to feel so depressed, or maybe it had something that would make things more beneficial. I lost, but I never lost the more important things in life…my friends…! I still have Suzuno, I still have Aphrodi and the others. I would have to value them and never take them for granted, because maybe one day they may all disappear just like my soccer…well, my soccer didn't exactly disappear, it's still with me, but it would fade away if I don't continue to use it. Just like my friends…_

_**#+#+#+#**_

End of the story then…sorry, I was bored and I just had to type. Maybe I could…accept criticisms ONLY for this story… :) This wasn't a well-planned story or plot…I just came up with it. I don't own IE and pardon me for my mistakes.


End file.
